Lingerie de Noël
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: Los amigos secretos pueden ser un tanto problemáticos, cuando alguien cambia las etiquetas y hay regalos extraños de por medio...
1. Papelitos y Personas

**Konichiwa! cada vezx se respiran aires más navideños y bueno, los regalos tiene que venir! agradezco a todos los que leyeron el anterior me encantaron sus reviews! esto es para ustedes. El tema dos es otra historia romantoca mezclada con temas de comedia, con el paso de la lectura lo entenderan. El título está en frances y si desean saber que significa, literalmente dice "Lencería Navideña"!**

**El saludo grande de navidad vendrá en el tercer tema!**

**sin más!**

* * *

**Papelitos y personas**

-¡Silencio! A ver si podemos comenzar con esto, dado que ya nos agarró muy tarde…

Ino Yamanaka trataba de poner en orden las acaloradas pláticas de sus amigos en su casa esa tarde de 24 de diciembre… Ese año no habían logrado reunirse antes, dado que muchos apenas y terminaron sus últimas misiones a partir de la semana del 20 antes de salir a vacaciones de fin de año. Era ya una tradición que llevaba un par de años organizando la rubia de Konoha esa pequeña reunión con el fin de organizar un _amigo secreto_ entre aquellos que ya tenían tiempo de congeniar y podían llamarse amigos. Figuraban rostros claros como Neji, Ten Ten y Lee hablando cerca de la chimenea, a Sakura y Sai tratando de despertar a Naruto quien de la espera se había quedado dormido, Shikamaru y Chouji probando los bocadillos que la Yamanaka había dejado en una mesa cerca de ellos. Hinata jugaba con Akamaru mientras Kiba y Shino discutían acerca de las pulgas…

Los hermanos de la Arena fueron los últimos en llegar a la reunión. Ino los tomaba en consideración desde la primera vez que reunió a sus amigos, ya que ellos eran bastante allegados a algunos de los presentes y ella tenía cierto aprecio por rescatar a sus amigos en aquella lejana persecución del Uchiha. Después de atolondradas disculpas ofrecidas por Temari y Kankuro quejándose acerca de su viaje, por fin Ino se dispuso a comenzar con la repartición.

-Bueno, ya todos sabemos cómo esto funciona, así que escojan rápido sus papelitos, porque les quedan apenas unas horas antes del almuerzo de Navidad; si Naruto es mañana a medio día aquí como siempre.-dijo ella exasperada al ver al rubio levantar la mano en el mismo momento que llevaba haciéndolo un par de años mientras ella explicaba lo del almuerzo navideño- Cogen un papel de la bolsa y pueden irse. Los comercios de Konoha cierran tarde, pero estarán bastante abarrotados así que mejor darse prisa.

Todos poco a poco se fueron acercando. De tanto en tanto se oían risitas ahogadas al leer el nombre del papel, ya fuera de agrado o por el contrario de disgusto. Los papelitos no podían cambiarse había que atenerse a ellos.

Temari tomó su papelito y se retiró rápido antes de sus hermanos, quería evitarse la clásica molestia de tener que acompañarles a comprar los regalos justificándose ellos en su falta de "detallismo". En su carrera de salida, miró hacia el marco de la puerta y se encontró con Shikamaru, quien aparentemente estaba esperándola.

-Tiempo sin verte,-saludó ella- diría unos cuatro meses ¿No?

-Si algo así-sonrió él- ¿te acompaño? Veo que llevas prisa…

-Si quieres-dijo ella, tratando de sonar indiferente- nada más no quiero tener que cargar con mis hermanos.

Salieron de la casa Yamanaka y se internaron entre las callejuelas de Konoha. Parecía increíble que aún con el crudo frío que azotaba en el invierno a Konoha, hubiera tanta gente que entraba y salía de los comercios en búsqueda de regalos de última hora. Shikamaru y Temari se confundieron entre la gente, esquivando de tanto en tanto a señoras cargadas de bolsas y a niños que corrían tras ellas.

-Este año algo me dice que todo será un desastre, mira toda esta gente, no creo que a estas horas exista mucha variedad de regalos-suspiró Temari, ajustándose un poco más su abrigo grueso que llevaba encima de su yukata negro- además con este frío ni yo misma saldría de casa si no fuera por la obligación moral a la que me sujeta tu querida amiga, Nara…

-No amargues la navidad Temari, la intención no es que se regala sino a quién y con qué intención-razonó sabiamente Shikamaru-si tienes paciencia encontrarás algo justo para tu "amigo o amiga" y en tanto se lo des con aprecio te lo agradecerán. En cuanto al asunto del frío, llevas años viniendo a Konoha y todavía no aprendes a traer ropa más adecuada al clima. Y en lo que respecta a Ino… Bueno Ino es Ino.

-Te noto más maduro Nara-ironizó Temari riendo- darme toda una clase del espíritu navideño no pareciera algo que viniera de ti.

-Mendokusai mujer, contigo no se puede hablar.

-No trataba de molestarte- dijo ella a modo de disculpa-simplemente fue mi manera de reconocerte la "sabiduría transmitida"… Y respondiendo a lo anterior, el asunto de la ropa es de gusto personal, no me gusta parecer un esquimal, aunque en este momento me gustaría ser uno.

Temari cruzó los brazos a nivel de la cintura tratando de cubrirse de las fuertes brisas. Shikamaru la miró y entornó sus ojos. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y se la echó encima a Temari, dejando al descubierto un suéter grueso negro de cuello alto que portaba el pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces Nara?-preguntó sorprendida la rubia de la Arena.

-Te vas a congelar si sigues así-se justificó él, encogiéndose de hombros sin verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Tú no tienes frío?-preguntó ella, todavía atónita del gesto del Nara.

-Para nada.

-Wow, ¿qué te pasó en cuatro meses? En años anteriores nada más te burlabas de mí y mi poca resistencia al frío, te has convertido en todo un caballero.

-En cuatro meses pueden pasar muchas cosas… O darse cuenta de otras…-dijo bajito él, un poco sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

Temari lo notó extraño, y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿¡Y! ¿Vas a decirme de quien se trata?

-¡Qué!-exclamó Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Es obvio que una mujer fue la que te cambió-dijo ella poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera y con la otra cerrándose la chaqueta de Shikamaru.

-Estas alucinando Temari, sigues con mucho frío, vamos a tomar algo caliente mejor…

-Yo no estoy alucinando, pero tú si estas evadiendo el tema-rió ella- ¡ya lo tengo! Por eso me esperaste…

Shikamaru la miró atónito, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

-Me esperaste porque tu amiga secreta es esa chica, ¿verdad?

-NO… simplemente quería saludarte…

-Admítelo, querías que te ayudara a comprarle algo especial.

-¿Puedes llegar a ser muy necia sabes?

-Lo dices solo porque sabes que tengo razón. Y ni lo sueñes, no te voy a ayudar. ¡Tú tienes que conseguirle algo especial!-dicho esto corrió unos metros lejos del Shinobi que la miraba con los ojos como platos- Gracias por el abrigo te lo devuelvo mañana. ¡Anda ya y búscale algo a esa chica!

-¡Lo haré y sí será algo especial!-Shikamaru no sabía por qué le había gritado eso.

Finalmente, se alejó un poco más y dobló a la derecha. El Nara trató de seguirla con los ojos, pero se perdió entre la gente que caminaba en todas direcciones. Suspiró profundo y sonrió un poco de medio lado para sí mismo. Esa mujer sí que era problemática, podía leerlo como un libro en un par de segundos con tanta facilidad… Pero no había logrado descubrirlo del todo. Su puño derecho estaba apretado, sujetando el papelito que había sacado en casa de Ino.

Lo soltó y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía mucho que hacer, era necesario conseguir ese regalo especial…

En la nieve, podía leerse con una caligrafía perfecta y femenina el nombre "Temari" escrito en el papel…

* * *

son varios caps, así que dejen su review en cada uno porfa! recuerden los reviews son mis regalitos de navidad! y kiero un arbol lleno!


	2. 25 de diciembre:Travesura y confusión

**25 de Diciembre=Travesura y Confusión**

-Increíble que siempre sea lo mismo… ¡A ver silencio!-gritó Ino- Feliz navidad a todos, pero ya, ¡es hora de comer! Pasen a la mesa y dejaremos los regalos para más tarde. Este año haremos las cosas un poquito diferentes… Luego les explico, por ahora, dejen los regalos allí en esa mesita y luego los repartiremos.

Todos asintieron y dejaron los regalos en la mesita. Los regalos venían decorados muy vistosamente, y con una tarjeta pegada en el regalo. Lo único que decía esta era el nombre, pero estaba colocado boca abajo, de manera que nadie pudiera saber quien le daba el regalo antes de tiempo.

El tropel de gente no se hizo esperar hacia la gran mesa que la familia Yamanaka disponía en su comedor. Todos se acomodaron en la mesa, esperando que Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Temari –las cocineras usuales-salieran con los tan ansiados platos de comida.

Kankuro quedó rezagado, se le había hecho bastante tarde y acababa de llegar. Torpemente caminó hasta la mesa, donde Ino le indicó que hacer. El shinobi de las marionetas caminó ahora tranquilo hacia la mesita y colocó su regalo en la esquina. Sin querer, empujó un par de regalos, los cual cayeron al suelo. Él, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ellos agradeciendo a Kami que nada sonara como si se hubiera quebrado y los puso de nuevo en su lugar. Para su desgracia, las tarjetas de los regalos se habían desprendido y no había ningún indicio de a cual correspondía que tarjeta.

-Suerte la mía-maldijo él por lo bajo, cogiendo las cuatro tarjetas que se habían caído.

Trató de adivinar que tarjeta era de que regalo, pero ninguna coincidía o combinaba con las envolturas. No se animó a darles vuelta, por miedo a ser descubierto, así que se encomendó a todo lo que él consideraba santo y pegó las tarjetas en el orden que él creyó conveniente. Se animó a sí mismo pensando que de todas maneras los regalos nunca se abrían a vista y paciencia de los demás invitados, y en el hecho de que lo peor que podría pasar fuera que a algún hombre le resultara un regalo muy femenino…. Se sentó a la par de su hermano, quien lo notó un poco alterado. No se aventuró a preguntar, suponiendo que podía estar un poco pasado de tragos.

Recibidas con vítores, finalmente aparecieron ellas con grandes ollas de comida humeante, que inundaba la habitación completa con un aroma delicioso a alimentos caseros. Habiendo colocado todos los recipientes, tomaron asientos e Ino se levantó con una copa de Champagne en su mano.

-Creo que no queda más que decir que esta es otra de las muchas navidades que espero pasemos juntos. Mucha fortuna para todos y buenos deseos. ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad!-respondieron todos chocando copas y bebiendo.

Naruto fue el primero en aventurarse a servirse. Tomó grandes cucharadas de todo y a devorar cuanto su boca daba. El resto le imitaron y comenzaron a comer. Las conversaciones entre bocados eran comunes y las felicitaciones a las benditas manos cocineras no se hacían esperar. Las bebidas alcohólicas abundaban, al igual que las risas. Era un ambiente bastante jovial, un aire fresco después de todo el estrés del año…

-Definitivamente estas son las mejores patatas que he comido en mi vida…-dijo Chouji metiéndose un montón de ellas a la boca.

-Obra te Hinata- reconoció Ino.

-Hinata, ¿te casarías conmigo y me cocinarías muchas patatas?

-¡Chouji!-dijo Ino metiéndole un codazo, evidentemente celosa. Hinata rió tímidamente y le guiño un ojo a Chouji.

-¡Parece que aceptó!- dijo él, ganándose un nuevo codazo.

Shikamaru rió un poco al ver a sus dos mejores amigos pelear. Hace años esperaba que esa tensión entre ellos dos se rompiera, pero parecía que este año no sucedería el milagro. Se reservó un par de comentarios mal-intencionados y se concentró en comer estofado de carne. Estaba absolutamente delicioso, con una mezcla de sabor y algo de picante.

-Tú quédate con tus patatas, yo me quedo con esto-dijo Shikamaru por fin hablando a su amigo.

-Ese lo hice yo-dijo Temari sonriendo, quien estaba sentada enfrente de Shikamaru.

-Te repetiría la misma pregunta de Chouji a Hinata, pero sería demasiado…

-¿Problemático?- Terminó la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Exacto, ni me dejaste terminar de decirlo yo.

Ino arremetió una patada a Shikamaru. Ella era la única persona que sabía que parte de lo que Shikamaru le decía a Temari era verdad, y no necesariamente era la parte de que ella era problemática. Ella misma había arreglado para que Shikamaru le diera regalo a la kunoichi de Suna "a ver si así te animas a confesarte" había dicho ella…

-Bueno pero en algo tiene razón Shikamaru-intervino Naruto, quien acababa de entrar en la conversación- está exquisito Temari. Yo si me animo a preguntarte si te casas conmigo-dattebayo.

Shikamaru miró con una bien disimulada saña a Naruto, temari en cambio le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Fija la fecha-dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Naruto la tomó y la besó. Shikamaru se atragantó un poco con su estofado, causando que Ino riera por lo bajo.

-Gaara, nada más necesito tu aprobación como Kazekage, eh Gaara, ¿qué dices?

-Que ni loco te dejo casarte con ella- y con una sonrisa agregó- te tengo mucho aprecio como para dejarte hacer una locura como esa.

Temari le dio un golpe por la cabeza mientras Kankuro golpeaba la mesa de la risa.

Todos en la mesa rieron a carcajadas, incluida la misma Temari, quien todavía veía con reproche a sus hermanos.

-Me parece que ya hemos comido demasiado, creo que es hora de explicar la dinámica de este año. Quiero que este año sea más personal, por lo que cada quien deberá pasar a decir algo de la persona a quién le correspondió, en parte algo bonito y en parte algo que nos dé pistas acerca de quién es. Así no será solo de dar el regalo. ¿Entendieron? ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Como todos los años, los regalos se recogen hasta la salida para que no los abran aquí.

Hubieron un par de refunfuños de aquellos a quienes no se les ocurría que decir de su amigo secreto, otros se mostraron más cómodos al respecto.

-¡Yo empiezo-dattebayo!-gritó Naruto.

-Pasemos a la sala de estar, será más cómodo allí-sugirió Tenten, levantando los platos sucios.

Recogida la mesa, todos pasaron a la sala, Naruto se puso delante de todos con una cara llena de emoción por ser el primero.

-Mi amigo secreto es un amigo. Es serio para muchos pero yo lo he visto sonreír muchas veces, hasta se ríe de mis chistes de tanto en tanto. Es la persona con mayor rango de aquí, tiene dos hermanos, el cabello rojo y no me dejó casarme con su hermana. Es una persona muy sabia y muy noble que agradezco haber conocido.

Gaara se puso en pie sin necesidad de que nadie le dijera y le estrechó la mano enérgicamente a Naruto. Este le jaló y lo abrazó. Gaara se vio unos momentos confuso, luego devolvió el abrazo. Ambos se sentaron dejando a todos con cierta alegría.

-Creo que iré yo-se adelantó Temari, poniéndose de pie- Mi amigo secreto es un amigo también. Es la persona más hiperactiva que conozco. NO hay muchos shinobis en su clase, pero en definitiva nunca he conocido a uno mejor. Aquí todos le debemos algo, yo le debo la vida de mi hermano. Y Si todavía no saben quién es, es rubio y por todo dice "dattebayo!".

Naruto se abalanzó en un abrazo a Temari, que fuera de todas las expectativas de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla rápido y juguetón. Se sentaron y Shikamaru pensó que esa mujer nunca estaba más jovial que en navidad.

Pensó en seguir él, pero se le adelantó la rubia de ojos azules.

-Sigo yo-dijo Ino- Mi amigo secreto es un amigo, es como mi hermano. Me ha ayudado en las buenas y en las malas. Me ayuda a psicosearme cuando siento que todo va mal. Es muy problemático para todos, y no sé si es solo a mí, pero su peinado me recuerda a una piña.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja antes de abrazar a Ino.

-Arreglaste también para que fuera yo tu amigo secreto- preguntó él por lo bajo.

-Lógicamente, esta será la última navidad en la que podré decir MI Shikamaru-dijo ella por lo bajo también.

Pensó en quedarse allí de una vez y decir para quien era su regalo, pero algo en su instinto le dijo que esperara. Dejó que fuera ahora Hinata, cuyo regalo fue para Chouji-lo que ocasionó una risa por parte de él-, luego Neji, Kankuro, Gaara…

-Tenten ¡vas!-dijo Lee, después de revelar que su regalo era para Sakura.

-Emm… yo… Mi amigo secreto es mi mejor amigo, quien siempre me defiende y me enseña cosas nuevas siempre que puede. Nunca me deja sola y…-Hablaba rápido y nerviosa, recordaba a Hinata a decir verdad- tiene los ojos blancos…

Suspiró antes de que Neji la abrazara generando varios comentarios entre las chicas del grupo. Más de una sonreía, otras trataban de adivinar qué quiso decir la joven castaña. A fin de cuentas se sentaron, Tenten un poco sonrojada y Neji tan inmutable como siempre.

-¡Faltan dos!-exclamó Ino- damas primero Shikamaru.

Sakura pasó al frente y Shikamaru sintió un nudo en el estómago. En tanto la pelirrosa hablaba, había caído en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que decirle a Temari… No podía revelar todo si sentir… así no más. Shikamaru no era de ese tipo de hombres que podían demostrar su otra cara en frente de los demás... Volvió en sí solo para darse cuenta que Sakura e Ino estaban abrazadas riendo, seguramente de algo que dijo Sakura. Finalmente se sentaron y llegó el turno de Shikamaru…

Pasó al frente y respiró hondo, pestañeo profundamente y miró a sus amigos, pero enfocó su mirada en Temari, quien lo veía algo sorprendida…

-Yo creo que todos ya saben que mi amigo secreto es amiga, tiene el cabello rubio y unos… grandes ojos verdes. Puede ser mandona, controladora, compulsiva, violenta; pero cuando uno llega a conocerla, se da cuenta de que hay una persona con todas esas características pero mucho más que es más importante-Shikamaru no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, solo dejaba que por primera vez no fuera su cerebro quien hablara-Es… de mis mejores amigas y diré que es la persona más problemática que conozco…

Temari se puso en pie y quedó de frente a Shikamaru, mirándolo por unos segundos con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa… Él había dicho que su amigo secreto si era una chica especial… ¿Ella era la chica especial con la que ella misma tanto lo vaciló?

Él le tendió los brazos y la abrazó estrecho, ella hizo lo mismo con mucho cariño…

-Nara, puedo preguntarte algo…

-Ahora no, en la noche, a las seis, en Shushuya. Te espero allí, ahí podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras…

-Parece que si has cambiado…

Shikamaru la soltó y caminó a la par de ella, ella entornó el rostro solo para verle alejarse. Le dejaba una extraña sensación el haberle tenido tan cerca, y haber olido su aroma o hierba tranquila. Suspiró ensimismada y sin darse cuenta. El carraspeo de Ino la sacó de su ensimismamiento…

-Bueno creo que eso fue todo, quedan libres de mis actividades navideñas… ¡no olviden recoger su regalo y marcharse! No me gusta que otros los vean mientras los abren…

Todos comenzaron a retirarse. Temari encontró un paquete con envoltura rosada y algo pomposa en la esquina de la mesa, con la etiqueta de su nombre. La letra no parecía de Shikamaru, ni la clase de envoltura. Supuso que él no se había dignado a envolverle el regalo y alguna melosa lo había hecho por él. De todas maneras con una sonrisa en el rostro tomó su regalo y salió sola hacia el apartamento alquilado por ella y sus hermanos…

Temari estaba en su habitación, observando el regalo que tenía frente a ella. Tenía mucha curiosidad de abrirlo, pero a la vez, tenía algo de temor de saber que encontraría dentro… Se decidió por fin a abrirlo. A fin de cuentas, quería agradecerle a Shikamaru por fuera lo que fuese que le regalara él ahora en su "cita".

Poco a poco arrancó el papel de regalo, descubriendo una caja café con letras doradas en ella, tenía una inscripción en letras doradas que no se molestó en leer y abrió la caja. Había papel cortado en tiritas rosado suave dentro que ocultaba el contenido dentro.

-¡Temari! ¡Sal de tu habitación que vamos a brindar por la noche buena!-gritó Kankuro desde la cocina descorchando una botella

-¡Voy!-dijo ella removiendo los papelitos con cuidado, casi en trance…

Abrió sus ojos como platos al ver el contenido de la caja, y tomando una de las piezas por sus tirantes la sacó de la caja para mirarlo bien… Sus ojos no lo creían…

-¡Qué demonios!-dijo gritado Temari, mirando el sostén rosa que acababa de sacar de la caja…

Dentro, había unas bragas del mismo color y un baby doll negro con encajes rosados…

-¿Sucede algo Temari?-Dijo Gaara, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

De respingo ella empujó la caja debajo de su cama, incluida la pieza que había sacado…

-Nada, nada, me he majado un dedo ha sido todo-dijo ella colorada, Gaara no le prestó mucha atención.

-Apresúrate, que Kankuro necesita su "alcohol navideño"…

-No es el único-susurró Temari todavía atónita…

-¿Dijiste…?-preguntó Gaara.

-Nada, ya voy-dijo ella.

Gaara se retiró y Temari salió de su habitación seguido. Tendría que estar bien ebria para agradecerle a Shikamaru por un juego de ropa íntima provocativa…

* * *

Dos capítulos de una vez... Eso merece review XD


	3. La Cita

**Hola a todos! gracias por tener paciencia y seguir este fic! me hatomado tiempo actualizar porque esta semana a estado de locos, y para cerrar con broche de oro, estoy enferma a mas no poder! pero bueno ni los estornudos, ni la moquera ni el frío insoportable que hace, me evitaron subir ya por fin la conti! le queda el capi final, el cual espero subir hoy mismo o mañana talves n.n! Proximante la otra semana estará el ultimo tema de navidad! para este nada más kiero que me respondan una pregunta: Que actividad prefieren, patinaje sobre hielo o fiesta en una montaña helada? uds escogen! dejenlo en su review y gana a mayoría, ya veran para que XD Por cierto! break up y 21 de black jack quedan temporalmente suspendidos hasta pasadas las fiestas, es decir 2 de enero!**

* * *

**La Cita**

No había manera de olvidar el contenido de esa caja. Simplemente no podía. Ni toda la botella de Champagne que se tomó, ni la de sake que le había seguido, le lograron quitar de la cabeza la imagen del contenido de aquella caja. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Shikamaru al regalarle una cosa como esa? ¡No tenía lógica! Shikamaru no era el tipo de hombre que siquiera se molestara en comprar un regalo "sobresaliente" o "especial" para una persona, menos era del tipo de hombre que regalara ropa íntima a una amiga… O al menos que ella supiere, él no lo acostumbraba.

Se disculpó con sus hermanos para retirarse a su habitación, con la excusa de que saldría más tarde, con lo que se ganó que Kankuro en su estado grave de ebriedad comenzara interrogarla acerca de dónde iba y con quién, y que si era un hombre que ya él se las vería con el que osara tocar a su hermana. Gaara simplemente le deseo una bonita velada y se llevó a Kankuro a su habitación, para ver si el sueño le bajaba la borrachera.

Temari se fue a su habitación, tenía tiempo de sobra para alistarse, pero todavía había mucho que pensar acerca de su "regalito". Cerró la habitación de su cuarto con llave, y se agachó a sacar de debajo de su cama la caja. Miró ahora sí la tapa y levantó una ceja incrédula.

-Victoria Secrets-leyó apretando los dientes, el asunto se estaba volviendo algo ridículo.

Tiró la tapa a un lado, y comenzó a observar el interior de la caja. Tomó el baby doll y lo observó detenidamente. Era de una tela negra suave y transparente, tanto que con esa delgada capa de tela se podría observar la piel perfectamente sin mucho esfuerzo. Los delicados adornos consistían en los bordes de encaje rosado, en el centro del área del busto, el encaje formada una clase de corset, seguramente para entallarlo mejor. Era corto, apenas llegaría a tocar hasta unos cuantos dedos arriba de la mitad de su muslo, y tenía unos tirantes negros delgados, no más anchos que su dedo meñique. Lo puso a un lado, y se quedó mirando la última pieza. NO se animaba a tomar la braga por terror a descubrir el estilo de esta. Supuso sería mejor inspeccionar el sostén primero. Era rosado como el encaje de la otra pieza, con las copas de una tela opaca, el cierre estaba adelante, y la línea de la espalda era de la misma tela negra transparente. Extendió sus brazos para verlo mejor de frente. A simple vista… pues… se veía un poco pequeño para ella. Trató de pensar en si alguna vez le había dicho al Nara que talla de sostén ella utilizaba. Dudo que una conversación de esa índole se hubiere dado en esta vida, jamás le diría a un hombre esa clase de "información". Pensó que era más lógico que él tratara de adivinar la talla. Parecía ser que se había equivocado.

Instintivamente, desabrochó el cierre, y encima de su ropa, hizo ademán de ponérselo. Logró abrocharlo, pero le quedaba un poco ajustado. Definitivamente ella no lo usaría así.

-Creo que alguien no ha visto lo suficiente mis pechos como para calcular correctamente- dijo ella irónica, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, incrédula de toda esta embarazosa situación.

Se removió el sostén, se levantó y entró al baño personal con el que contaba su cuarto. Abrió la llave del agua y se enjuagó el rostro, tomó una toalla y lo secó. Se miró en el espejo, pensando. ¿Qué clase de mensaje quería dar el más imbécil de todos los shinobis?

Corrió una cortina del baño para descubrir una tina, abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a llenarla con agua caliente. Se quitó sus ropas y se metió en la ahora vaporosa tina llena de agua, remojó su cabello y se recostó pensando. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza pensando que tendría Shikamaru en su cabeza en este momento. Es cierto que era un "amigo cercano", pero hasta donde ella sabía, esa clase de regalos no era común entre hombres y mujeres.

Descartaba ella toda clase de mensaje perverso por parte de él. Ella consideraba a Shikamaru un hombre decente, no un pervertido que se les insinuaba a las mujeres con lencería. Además, como ella bien decía "era demasiado llorica para separar sus sentimientos de su vida diaria".

Cerró los ojos perezosamente y mantuvo esa idea en la cabeza. Tal vez no tenía un significado directo, sino era algo de trasfondo. Él no había negado que su amiga secreta era una mujer especial para él, y de su boca solo salieron maravillas cuando tenía que describir a Temari. Él le dijo que le aclararía todas sus dudas en la cita… ¿Sería qué el planeó todo ese embrollo?

Salió del calor del agua disparada. Precisamente debía ser eso, él como grandísimo estratega que era, había diseñado una estrategia contra ella. Regalándole interiores él obtendría preguntas por parte de Temari, las cuales él respondería en la cita. ¿Era esa su forma de conseguir mujer? La kunoichi de pensarlo así se sonrojó un poco, desde hacía buen tiempo Shikamaru producía sentimientos raros en ella. NO bien había tratado de sacarle a Shikamaru quien era esa dichosa amiga secreta, en lo que ella negaba eran celos. Y casi había muerto al oír todo lo que el shinobi decía de ella y recibir un regalo suyo. ¡Menuda coincidencia!

Se propuso entonces que esa era su noche, la oportunidad que tenía con él. Comenzó a vestirse. Por un segundo o dos consideró en llevar puestas las prendas que él le había dado, pero tras meditarlo, cayó en cuenta de que sería muy vergonzoso para ella, daría la impresión de estar desesperada; y debía lucir natural y sin sospechas. Buscó sus propias prendas interiores, y seguido comenzó a buscar cierto vestido negro que una vez compró pero no había estrenado, a falta de la ocasión.

Lo encontró, era un vestido por la rodilla, de corte asimétrico, enseñando la pierna derecha un poco más. Su cierre de corset en la espalda permitía un ajuste perfecto, el escote era en forma de corazón, mostrando en buena medida pero sin ser demasiado, los generosos pechos de la kunoichi. Unas sandalias negras altas de aguja terminaron de completar la imagen. El cabello se lo sujetó en una moñita que acomodó de tal forma que parte de su cabello saliera de esta y se pronunciara en picos. Un maquillaje natural y un poco de delineador solo para acentuar sus ojos verdes. Tomó un largo abrigo negro y se lo puso encima, el clima no había mejorado. Tomó el abrigo que Shikamaru le había prestado con el afán de devolvérselo y escondió bien la caja con todas las prendas dentro en su armario. No fuera que sus hermanos entraran a su cuarto, y ya luego le diría a Shikamaru que habría que cambiarlo. Salió rápido de su cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta principal sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería molestias innecesarias por parte de sus hermanos…

Llegó a Shushuya a la hora exacta. La anfitriona la recibió con una sonrisa y le preguntó si tenía reservación.

-Podría estar bajo el nombre de Nara Shikamaru-dijo Temari.

-¿Señorita Sabaku no Temari?- la rubia asintió al oír su nombre- por aquí por favor.

La anfitriona la condujo a una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada, en una esquina. Shushuya contaba con mesas más privadas, encerradas entre divisiones a gusto del cliente. Temari entró en el "cubículo" y encontró a Shikamaru sentado muy despreocupado fumando un cigarrillo. Él levantó los ojos justo para verla entrar y los abrió un poco. Se veía hermosa. Se puso en pie y corrió la silla hacia atrás para ella. Temari agradeció el gesto y se sentó, él hizo lo mismo seguido.

-Wow, estás, impresionante Temari-dijo el Nara, casi sin aliento.

-Lo mismo digo-sonrió ella, lo más natural que pudo, Shikamaru llevaba una camisa negra lisa de cuello alto que creaba una silueta que resaltaba sus fornidos músculos, sus ojos negros se veían brillantes y profundos producto de la luz de las candelas de la mesa.

-Me he tomado la molestia de pedir por ti, todavía recuerdo que te gustaba de aquí- dijo él algo abochornado- "shabu shabu con vegetales al vapor", creí que sería mejor, el servicio de aquí dura eternidades.

-No me molesta-repuso ella.

El silencio incómodo reinó por unos momentos, él dejó sus manos sobre la mesa inquietas. Temari sintió un nudo por dentro, nunca lo había visto así. Complacida, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, apretándolas fuerte.

-Tienes las manos frías-dijo ella, altiva pero con suavidad- ¿nervioso?

-NO tienes idea-dijo irónico él.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenías algo que preguntarme, ahora temprano-cambió él de tema, tratando que los comentarios de ella no le perturbaran- pregúntame y contestaré…

Ella se sonrojó un poco, y miró en dirección a las manos de ambos, estaban entrelazadas ahora, ella no se había percatado ni del cuándo ni del cómo.

-¿Tenía yo razón al decir que tú amiga secreta era alguien especial?

-Sí-se limitó a responder él.

-¿Qué tan especial?

-Digamos que es la mujer más importante de mi vida, a excepción de mi señora madre.

Los pómulos de Temari alcanzaron un tono rojo intenso, no estaba preparada para un comentario así. Shikamaru se limitó a sonreírle y tomar la mano de ella con fuerza. Ella dirigió sus ojos entonces a los de él, dejando la cabeza hacia abajo, dándole una expresión tierna y algo insegura. El Nara sabía que una chica como Temari siempre sentiría miedo de sus propios sentimientos, pero él no iba a permitir que nunca él pudiera herirla. Jaló sus manos para que ella se acercara, liberó una de las suyas, y tomando el mentón femenino, acercó sus labios a los de ella, tocándose en un tierno beso. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero poco a poco se acostumbró al contacto de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Se acercó más a él y con su lengua acarició suave los labios del shinobi, provocando que él se estremeciera; para devolverle el favor, Shikamaru separó un poco los labios de ella, y suavemente, mordió el inferior sin hacerle daño, pero demostrándole de quien eran esos labios…

-Shika…maru- fue todo lo que ella atinó a suspirar sobre los labios del shinobi.

-Esta navidad Temari el mejor regalo que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor, mi compañía, mi ser entero. Si lo deseas, yo seré parte de tu vida. Te amo como nunca creí que podría amar a una mujer, y mucho menos a una tan problemática como tú… Déjame amarte Temari, ¿me darías esa oportunidad?

-Yo…-suspiró rendida- esta será nuestra primera navidad juntos, mi vago…

-¿Eso es un sí?-sonrió él- lo estás complicando mucho…

-Cállate y bésame de nuevo-mandó ella sonriendo también.

-Mendokusai-dijo él, para ser callado por los labios de Temari.

Después de la cena, tomados de la mano, Shikamaru se dispuso a acompañar a Temari hasta su residencia temporal. La kunoichi, en su inteligencia, pensó que sería el mejor momento para hablar de su regalo…

-Nara, no te he agradecido el regalo que me diste…

-No tienes por qué.

-Claro que sí, es tu regalo "para tú chica especial"-rió ella juguetona.

-¿Nunca olvidarás eso, verdad?

-Jamás- dijo ella soltando una risotada- solo un pequeño detalle…

-¿Cuál?

-Qué habrá que cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué? No que te había gustado…

-Es un regalo… pintoresco, pero no me quedó…

-¿No te quedó?-Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

Temari notó el gesto. No era tan difícil aceptar que se había equivocado.

-Vamos, cualquiera se equivoca…-dijo ella relajada.

-Eso lo sé, sin embargo es imposible haberme equivocado en una talla…

-Claro que sí, pero descuida, me quedó pequeño…-dijo ella ruborizándose.

Shikamaru se detuvo, mirándola ladeando el rostro. Temari se giró para mirarlo, le estaba molestando un poco su actitud.

-Vamos Shikamaru, está bien, simplemente se cambia y ya está, y así puedo escogerlo un poco más de mi gusto… Mira que ese color…

-Espera un momento. Temari es imposible que me haya equivocado de talla por qué no te regalé ropa…

-Bueno no es exactamente ropa, pero igual tiene talla…

-No me entiendes. Mi regalo no era ninguna prenda de ropa de ninguna clase. ¡Ninguna! ¿Qué crees que te regalé?

-Pues… Lo que estaba en la caja café de letras doradas- y bajando la voz dijo- el juego de lencería…

-¡Yo no te compré eso!-dijo Shikamaru, bastante alarmado.

-¡Qué!

Shikamaru sacudió su cabeza y Temari se sonrojó de pies a cabeza…

-Yo jamás regalaría algo sí, supongo que tú sabes eso –repuso Shikamaru, pálido.

-Pensé eso, pero también pensé que como eres un pedazo de estratega pues ¡pensé que me estabas dando un mensaje encriptado!

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa- dijo él- lo único que entendería yo por un regalo así es que sería yo alguna clase de pervertido o fetichista…

-¿Entonces que me compraste?

-Pues exactamente no sabía que regalarte, no quería asustarte ni nada…

-¡Pero tamaño susto me he llevado al abrir la caja!

-Bueno en teoría ese no era mi regalo, pues bien lo que te compre fue una cajita musical que en la tapa tenía inscrito "para alguien muy especial"… Emite una música suave y tenue y por dentro, cuando se abre, hay una figura echa de arena cristalizada de una pareja tomada de las manos…

Temari le sonrió ligeramente, en verdad le hubiera gustado su regalo… si este hubiera llegado a sus manos.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo tengo yo entonces ESE regalo y no el tuyo?

-Debiste haberte equivocado al tomarlo- repuso él, alzando una ceja.

-De ninguna forma, yo no me equivoqué.

-"Vamos, cualquiera se equivoca"-la imitó él.

-Sí, pero esta vez yo no – y ahora ella jalándolo a él, se dirigieron a toda prisa al apartamento de los Sabaku no.

Al llegar, Temari abrió la puerta y condujo a Shikamaru hasta su habitación. Gaara que estaba en la sala, solo pudo ver de pasada que tan rápido dirigía su hermana a aquel shinobi a su cuarto. Pensando en su integridad mental y la imagen que tenía de su hermana, prefirió salir de allí. Sería una buena oportunidad de abrir su regalo, el cual no había visto…

-Ves-dijo Temari, enseñándole el envoltorio a Shikamaru- dice "Temari", la última vez que revisé, ese era mi nombre.

-Este no es mi regalo en definitiva-dijo él, tomando por un tirante el baby doll como si este fuera uranio radiactivo.

-¿Entonces que hay con la etiqueta?

-Alguien debió haberlas cambiado…

Se miraron por un momento, en este momento, si Temari tenía el regalo equivocado, alguien debía tener el regalo de Temari…

-¿Cuántos estarán afectados?-preguntó ella.

-Esperemos que los menos posibles, dado que aparentemente, alguien acaba de recibir una declaración tal vez un tanto incómoda...

* * *

_Recuerden dejar ya sea " patinaje sobre hielo" o "fiesta en una montaña nevada" en su review para saber su opinión! Y también acuerdense de dejarme su review!_


	4. ¡Boom Navideño!

****

Hola! Final de este pintoresco fic! De verdad me divertí mucho escribiendolo, ha sido toda una aventura jajajaja me encanta el resultado final espero que les encante también a ustedes! Creo que el final es algo inesperado, o esperado o no se XD pero fue algo que me pareció mu divertido para concluir! sin más...

* * *

**¡Boom Navideño! ¿Quién Cambio las Etiquetas?**

Después de mucho razonarlo, ambos ninjas llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería hablar con Ino acerca del "pequeño incidente" sucedido con los regalos. Pudiera ser que estuvieran cambiadas dos, tres, cuatro, ¡Todas las etiquetas! Y eso podría ocasionar más de un inconveniente, si los regalos eran todos tan "llamativos" como él que había recibido Temari o "significativos como había pretendido Shikamaru.

-¿Tú recibiste un regalo "normal"?- comenzó la plática la rubia de la arena, cuando caminaba al lado de Shikamaru, rumbo a la casa de Ino.

-En lo que podría considerarse normal de parte de Ino, pues sí. Además dudo que alguien aparte de mí fuera a recibir un peluche grande con forma de ciervo y que tuviera por collar una inscripción que dijera "para mi Shika favorito"…

-¿En serio Ino te dio algo así?-dijo Temari entre risas- debo felicitarla, ha sido una estupenda idea, pero en algo se equivoca…

-¿Ah?

-Tú eres MI Shika Favorito-dijo ella plantándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Mendokusai, esto me traerá problemas-dijo él, tocando justo donde Temari lo había besado.

-Probablemente-dijo ella divertida- pero eso no es asunto de ahora, lo que nos interesa es hablar con Ino de lo que paso y aclarar todo de una vez.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dejamos que la vida siga su curso natural y dejamos las cosas así? –Preguntó Shikamaru- en la envoltura de lo que recibiste viene el tiquete de cambio, simplemente vas y lo cambias por uno más de tu gusto (y del mío también) y podemos tener un 26 de diciembre normal…

-Si bueno, no sería mala idea, si supiéramos quien tiene mi regalo-puntualizó ella- imagínate que por ejemplo, Gaara tuviera mi regalo, se lo habría dado Naruto, lo cual no vendría a ser… muy convencional, ¿me explico?

-Tienes tu punto-admitió Shikamaru- si Gaara recibiera semejante regalo, parecería una declaración amorosa alternativa por parte de Naruto… Pensándolo mejor, si es urgente hablar con Ino, no vaya a ser que nos salga una sorpresa extraña de ese tipo…

Doblaron a la derecha, para entrar a las residencias del Clan Yamanaka. Buscaron la floristería de la familia de Ino, y después de saludar a Inoichi, se dirigieron al mostrador, donde la ojiazul se veía bastante animada.

-¿Ya?-Ino Habló más para Shikamaru que para Temari.

Bajo sus grandes ojos azules solo para mirar como la mano de Shikamaru estaba entrelazada con la de la kunoichi de la arena. Ino saltó de la emoción el mostrador para abrazarles. El Nara no acató más que a poner su mano libre detrás de su nuca, Temari se limitó a reír un poco; Ino tenía un poder especial de sentir avergonzado a cualquiera.

-¡Hasta que al fin te animaste!-le regaño Ino- Ya te veía yo como un viejo solterón de por vida, y amargado tras de todo…

-Mendokusai Ino, algún otro día hablaremos de eso-cortó Shikamaru, quien estaba comenzando a tornarse morado de la vergüenza mientras Temari reía por lo bajo- no por eso a lo que hemos venido.

-¿Entonces?-Ino le miró con suspicacia.

-Es acerca del intercambio de regalos- intervino Temari.

-¿Ha?

-Verás, parece ser que se dio un pequeño error…

De seguido, ambos ninjas le contaron toda la historia, desde lo que había desenvuelto Temari, hasta cuando Shikamaru comprobó que la etiqueta del regalo llevaba el nombre de la rubia de ojos verdes…

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo puso suceder esto!-reclamó Ino- Nunca me había equivocado organizando nada…

-Ahora el problema más importante-cortó Shikamaru- es saber quien tiene el regalo de quien.

-Entiendo, es necesario recuperar los regalos originales…

-NO es tanto por eso Ino- dijo Temari- si no es para evitar malos entendidos, como lo que pasó con "mi regalito"…

-No se hable más, hoy nos reuniremos nuevamente a ver que ocurrió. En mi casa a las dos, ¡pasen la voz!-les ordenó Ino, dejando a Shikamaru y a Temari emprender su rumbo de salida.

...***********...*************...************...**************...***************...*************...**************...*************

-¡Silencio! ¡Por favor gente, siempre es igual!-vociferaba Ino en su casa, de nueva cuenta en la reunión de "urgencia".

Todos volvieron a mirarla, como siempre lo hacían después de que ella comenzara a gritar.

-Bien, llegó a mí la noticia de que aparentemente algunos regalos llegaron a las personas equivocadas, por un cambio en las etiquetas…-apenas oyó esto, Kankuro comenzó a sudar nervioso- por lo que parece ser que hubieron ciertos malentendidos a la hora del intercambio. Lo que vamos a hacer para no arruinar por completo el juego… y para no desmantelar lo que otros regalaron o pretendían regalar –dijo esto viendo a Shikamaru quien se abochornó de solo pensar que todos supieran que había pretendido regalarle a sí chica…-es que van a buscar a su amigo secreto y le van a preguntar que recibió. Los que no recibieron bien su regalo, vienen aquí conmigo.

Todos acataron la instrucción y comenzaron a movilizarse. Shikamaru no tuvo que hablar con Temari, eso ya había pasado ayer. Ino le preguntó que si él había recibido el peluche y Temari estalló a carcajadas, confirmándole a Ino que si lo había recibido. Temari le preguntó a Naruto si este había recibido su set completo de "Ramen y sus grandes secretos" que incluía muestras de diversos tipos de ramen preparados, a lo que Naruto le dijo que ya los había comido todos…

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Tenten?- preguntó Kiba, quien le había dado regalo a ella.

-No lo sé no la he visto- respondió Ino desde lo alto de la mesa donde estaba de pie ella- Lee, ¿tú le avisaste?

-Bueno, le dije a Neji, él andaba buscando a Tenten, así que él me dijo que le avisaría… Pero ahora que lo pienso, tampoco veo a Neji por aquí.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?- preguntó Ino, en eso Sakura llegó a preguntarle acerca de su regalo, por lo que bajó de la mesa…

Los demás en tanto seguían platicando acerca de sus regalos…

-¡Qué qué!-exclamó Ino al oír que era el regalo de Sakura- frentona pervertida… ¡Sí serás!

Dicho esto le dio un pequeño cosco en la cabeza, Sakura solo reía.

-Temari, ven acá- le llamó Ino- ya encontré la fuente de tu regalo.

La kunoichi se dirigió hasta donde estaban las otras dos, dejando a Shikamaru apoyado a una mesa, viendo como ella interactuaba con dos de sus amigas. Las vio hablando y riendo, lo cual lo dejó tranquilo, ella podría sobrevivir a sus amigos y ella haría amigos nuevos. Se mostraba mucho más simpática y feliz que antes, tal vez Ino tenía razón y él había esperado demasiado tiempo para decirle como se sentía por ella. Agradeció a Kami que Temari fuera terca como ella sola y le hubiera esperado tanto. A los pocos minutos, Temari regresó al lado de Shikamaru, quien le pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues resulta que el regalo que llegó a mis manos, era de Sakura para Ino- explicó Temari- alguna clase de broma le quiso jugar.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Le daré el juego a Ino, no es algo que yo quiera quedarme-dijo ella irónica- fue un pequeño trauma en una caja, prefiero devolvérselo a su dueña.

Luego de eso, vieron como Gaara y Naruto fueron a hablar con Ino.

-Exactamente, este no era mi regalo a Gaara-dijo Naruto, enseñándole a Ino una manta bordada a mano.

-Me pareció extraño que Naruto tuviera alguna habilidad manual para las artesanías-dijo Gaara.

-¿Cuál era tu regalo Naruto?-preguntó Ino.

-¡Un libro de Chistes escrito por mí! Para que siempre pudiera reírse sin importar donde esté-dattebayo- dijo Naruto.

-¡Ya me parecía raro de Sakura regalarme algo así!-concluyó Ino- Yo tengo tu regalo Gaara, si quieres pasas a mi cuarto y lo recoges de una vez.

El kazekage siguió a la Kunoichi al interior de la casa. Pasados unos minutos, Gaara volvió con el libro en las manos y se dirigió a hablar con Naruto.

-Parece que ya todo se resolvió-dijo Ino, una vez cerca de Temari y Shikamaru.

-No todo, el regalo de Temari todavía no aparece- dijo Shikamaru.

-Eso no importa-le sonrió Temari- lo importante es la intención y… esperen, ¿Quiénes son los que faltan?

-Neji y Tenten-contestó Ino- ¿por qué?

-Porque si yo tenía tu regalo, tú tenías el de Gaara… Gaara y Neji son los otros dos que recibieron mal su regalo… Y ya vimos que mi hermano no recibió lo que se suponía era para mí… así que se supone que…

-Neji tiene tú regalo- terminó Shikamaru, abriendo los ojos.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del comedor y entraron los susodichos. Neji se veía feliz como nunca se le había visto antes, y tenía abrazada a Tenten de la cintura. Ella estaba un poco colorada, pero notoriamente irradiaba jovialidad.

-Disculpen el atraso, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde- se disculpó Neji.

El trío de las dos rubias y el moreno se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Parece ser que él regalo de Shikamaru había dado pie para que Neji y Tenten finalmente se juntaran.

-¿Qué era eso tan urgente que querían decirnos?

-No era nada importante-saltó Shikamaru, evitando que alguien más contestara- solo una pequeña confusión con los regalos, eso es todo.

Tenten le miró sorprendida, y Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo. La kunoichi de las moñitas entendió de inmediato y articuló un "gracias" con los labios.

-Creo que no pudo haber mejor uso para tú regalo que unirlos a ellos dos- le dijo Temari a él, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla. Será mejor no decirle nada a Neji.

-Pero…

-Que se quede con la cajita, yo me quedé con el regalo grande- le susurró Temari al oído antes de besarlo.

Todos miraron a la pareja que hasta ahora daban señales de estar juntos. Muchos gritos de felicidad se alzaron hacia ellos. Shikamaru abrazó fuerte a Temari al separarse y vio como ella estaba un poco apenada.

-Bueno, a pesar de toda la confusión-comenzó Ino-creo que no salió mal nuestra pequeña celebración navideña. Dos parejas nuevas (dijo señalando a Tenten y Neji; Temari y Shikamaru) y cada vez un círculo de amigos más fuerte. ¡Creo que no podríamos pedir más! Y bueno ya quedan libres hasta el otro año…

-¡Esperen!-interrumpió Kankuro!

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó su hermana.

-Yo tengo algo que confesar-todos le pusieron su atención- fui… fui yo quien cambié las etiquetas. ¡Lo siento tanto soy un torpe…

-Descuida-le dijo Temari- hiciste de esto algo un poco más divertido. En cualquier otra circunstancia que te había matado, pero hoy no-le dijo ella cariñosa.

-Ufff- dijo aliviado el marionetista, dejándose caer en una silla.

Todos rieron del pobre shinobi quien estaba tan angustiado y comenzaron a salir. Shikamaru tomó de la mano a Temari, quien no opuso resistencia, y salieron a las nevadas calles de Konoha.

-Oye-comenzó Shikamaru-dado que no te regresaron tu regalo, creo que es justo que te compre otro…

-Necio, ya te dije que no me tienes que dar nada…

-Vamos, compláceme solo esta vez. ¿Sí?

-Bueno, pero solo con la condición de qué sea algo útil para los dos…

-Creo que entonces tengo el lugar perfecto en mente para conseguirlo-dijo Shikamaru, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven estratega, ya sabía donde conseguiría el nuevo regalo de Temari:

"_La Tienda De Victoria Secrets…" _

_

* * *

__y Bien? que les pareció? Review please!_


End file.
